The invention relates to a protection clip for a torque receiving part of a caliper body consisting of a disc brake, and a method of forming an attaching recess to which the protection clip is attached.
As vehicle performance is enhanced, a vehicle weight is increased and a size of a brake rotor is increased, an area of a brake pad consisting of a disc brake is enlarged and a weight thereof is also increased. Also, performance of a tire is improved, braking torque of a brake is increased.
Accordingly, in a mechanism such as opposed type caliper in which aluminum braking torque is received by a aluminum member, it is necessary to protect the aluminum member and a contact surface of a torque receiving part of the brake pad against vibration of the brake pad and braking torque having a high acceleration by using a high strength member such as pad clip. Also, the pad clip is generally used as a guide for sliding the brake pad for generating a frictional force between a rotor and the brake pad in an axial direction of the rotor, and is used to stably hold the brake pad.
Regarding a technology of protecting the contact surface of the torque receiving part of the brake pad with the high strength member, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose disc brake structures.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle disc brake having a pad retainer that supports a torque transfer surface of a frictional pad and guides the frictional pad in an axial direction of a disc. The pad retainer is attached to a caliper body by a screw means so that it can move in radial and axial directions of the disc.
Patent Document 2 discloses a disc brake having a retainer attached on a torque receiving surface of a caliper, which the retainer guides a brake pad in an axial direction of a disc. With the retainer, an attachment part thereof having a V-shaped section corresponding to a V-shaped section of a retainer attachment concave portion, which is formed at a central portion of the torque receiving surface in a radial direction of the disc, is fixed to the retainer attachment concave portion by a bolt.
Patent Document 3 discloses an opposed type disc brake having a liner between a torque receiving part of a caliper and a brake pad. The liner has a fixing part that is fixed to the torque receiving part, and can be fixed to an end face of the torque receiving part by being fastened with a fastening member, which is inserted into a hole of the fixing part, with predetermined torque.
[Patent Document 1] JP-B-3198397
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2010-159818
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2007-321844